


a nesting spider

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis is there for Sal when his depression gets the best of him.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	a nesting spider

**Author's Note:**

> a short and crappy drabble because my mental health was pooh today ;__; i've got more fics in the works that i will HOPEFULLY get out soon!
> 
> in the meantime, have a bitesize salvis

Sal doesn't want to get out of bed.

He feels so heavy. The muggy fog of his nightmare is still lingering over him, making shapes of the shadows in his room. He wants to run, scream, beg _don't hurt me_ , but he can hardly fathom moving.

He knows that means he needs to. He needs to move. He needs to be moving.

Already, that familiar feeling is tickling itself up into his mind. It nests there like a spider, laying its eggs and eating whatever happy thing dares to come its way. He hates that spider.

He needs to be moving. The spider is a weight, its soiled silk strands tying him down. It will only make him weaker.

He feels delirious. He feels miserable. He feels nothing.

"Gizmo," he breathes. 

It's barely more than an exhale, but the old cat jumps up onto his chest and sniffs at his chin. He nuzzles curiously against Sal's neck, meowing quietly.

"I need…" God, even talking is hard. There's no will in him to so much as move his lips. It hurts. "Get Travis."

Gizmo rubs his fuzzy head against Sal's neck, his ears soft against the sensitive skin. Then he leaps off the bed and wiggles quickly out the door. Sal can hear his fat cat butt getting caught between the door and the frame.

It's only a few moments that pass, but the time he lies there waiting for Travis feels like hours. Then Travis comes running in, led by a yowling Gizmo, throwing on the light as he goes. His eyes catch Sal's, wide and afraid.

"Oh, God. Gizmo, you fucking scared me. You made me think he was dead!"

Travis comes forward, but Sal's head aches suddenly. The light burns through his eyes and leaves a hurt just behind them. He can't help but shut them.

He doesn't need to see Travis right now anyways - he can feel him just fine. His hands find his way to Sal's face, his thumbs soothing just beside his eyes, moving up to his temples as if he knows that Sal's head is beginning to pound. "What's wrong, baby? Bad day?"

"The spider…"

"Spider…?" Then his voice is filled with fear. "Shit- Did something bite you? Do I need to call-"

"No… I'm okay, Travis. I just..."

He can barely speak any longer. He feels so out of breath. Travis' lips are against his forehead, his body casting Sal in his shadow and blessedly blocking out the light. "What's wrong, angel? Please tell me."

Sal takes a deep breath. "It's so heavy. It hurts." He gasps, tries to say more, but he can't. It just won't come.

Travis' arms are suddenly beneath him, picking him up. Gravity pulls him so harshly to the earth, he almost worries that Travis will fall through the floor. He doesn't; he side-steps over a mewling Gizmo and carefully takes Sal out of the bedroom.

Sal doesn't open his eyes until he's already lowered into Travis' favorite lazyboy. He's greeted by the sight of Travis' caring smile. The lights are off, mid-afternoon sunlight drifting softly through the windows, and the scent of frying eggs fills the room. 

Travis must have been making himself lunch, Sal realizes. Affection burst inside him, the perfect antidote to the numb misery filling his chest. Travis loves fried egg sandwiches.

"It's okay," Travis whispers. He presses a gentle kiss to the side of Sal's mouth, presses his forehead against Sal's. "I'll take care of you. This'll pass soon, but until then, I'm here."

Sal closes his eyes again. _Thank you,_ he thinks. _I love you_.

"I love you," Travis echoes. "You just sit here and let me take care of you."

He needs to move. He needs to stand and move and _be._ But he knows he can't. The weight is too much.

"Depression sucks," Travis says. "But I'm going to eat super fast and then read from your favorite book. Is that okay?"

After a moment, Sal manages to nod. He can't do much right now, but with Travis here, helping him carry this weight, he knows he'll be up and moving soon. This spider can never be removed, but that doesn't mean it owns him, either. All he has to do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💖


End file.
